Jasper: Of Bikinis and Beaches
by fangirl2048
Summary: Jason is not usually such a liar. Hardly ever. But when Hazel- sweet, innocent fifteen year old Hazel- curiously asked him why exactly he wanted all of the seven to take a quick trip to Montauk, Jason couldn't exactly bring himself to tell her the truth. Turns out there's a hidden motive behind Jason's sudden love for the beach. And it includes Piper and her bikinis. High T rating.


**For those of you who r waiting for me to update my Percabeth story:** _ **Fried chicken with a cute waiter on the side, please,**_ **I have decided to continue the story. I'm so sorry for the wait, but the next chapter will be out soon! :D**

 **I'm warning you guys, this fic has a high T rating, with lots of suggestive adult material and language. So if that's not your thing, as much as it pains me to say this, steer clear now.**

 **However, this has got a lot of Jasper! JASPER. Yes, Jasper. Plus some Percabeth too, for all you Percabeth lovers out there! And a whole lot of friendship fun. :D**

-oOo-

Jason is not usually such a liar. Nope. Hardly ever. But when Hazel- sweet, innocent fifteen year old Hazel from the 1940s- curiously asked him why exactly he wanted all of the seven plus a couple of friends to take a quick one-day trip to Montauk, Jason couldn't exactly bring himself to tell her the truth. Instead, he struggled to control the light blush which was sprinkling his cheeks and replied with a simple (and hopefully believable), "We all need to relax somewhere away from the camps." Cue solemn nod.

They'd all gotten enough relaxation over the past year (well, relaxation compared to what we're forced to endure before that) that this was an exceedingly poor excuse, but Hazel being Hazel didn't suspect anything, so thankfully, didn't question it.

So yes, _maybe_ Jason deceived some people at some points in his life. But what could he do? He couldn't exactly walk around telling people the true reason why he seemingly appeared to absolutely adore the beach. However, he did catch Annabeth sending him a sly sideways glance and smirk when he casually asked if she and Percy were free on Friday. But when she asked for the reason as to why, he simply gave her his usual excuse (which he seriously needed to rethink). He just fervently hoped she wouldn't run off and tell Piper her suspicions, because he had a feeling she was dangerously close to the truth.

When Friday finally rolled along, Jason's eyes snapped open as the bright sunlight streamed in through the window. Gently untangling himself from Piper's body and kissing her forehead, he practically skipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he exited the toilet with a towel wrapped around his waist, he heard a quiet knock on the cabin door. Hurriedly, he pulled on a white T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and made sure that Piper was properly covered before quietly pulling open the cabin door. Through the open gap, he was met by the sight of Leo and Percy's overly excited faces.

"Jason, mah man!" Leo's shout was overly enthusiastic.

"Shh," Jason hissed furiously. "Shut up. She's asleep."

"So how much did _you_ tire Piper out last night?" Percy asked innocently, smirking. "Annabeth's still passed out like a log." He said this with a gleam of pride in his voice.

"Too much info, man," Jason said, wincing. "What do you two want?"

"Oh, we were just boarding up the mini-van, and we were passing by," Percy began.

"So we decided to come over and provide you with our deepest thanks," Leo finished triumphantly.

"Um, thanks for what, exactly?" Jason had a fair inkling what this was about. Hopefully, he was wrong.

"For proposing the idea of us all going to Montauk, duh!" Percy said as if it was immensely obvious. "I'm sure most of us guys were on board for this plan for the exact reason you were. Well, maybe with the exception of Frank…" He trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Hazel probably hasn't even let him move to second base yet." There was a short pause as they all considered this.

"Well, that's sad," Leo finally broke the silence. "Anyway," his face broke out into his usual impish grin, "we both know your _oh so clever_ plan, Jason."

They both wiggled their eyebrows suggestively, and Jason immediately knew that they had caught on. "Not a word to the girls," he warned quietly so Piper couldn't hear.

"Oh, Jason, why would we?" Leo gasped dramatically and pressed a hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "That would just take all of the fun out of this trip!"

"Yeah, Annabeth would probably wear some modest one piece just to spite me." Percy smiled dryly.

Jason turned when he heard a sound from behind him, and saw Piper shuffle slightly under the covers, mumbling something incoherent. "Okay, she's waking up," he said. "What time are we leaving?"

"Eight."

"Awesome, we'll be down by the van by 7:30," he confirmed.

"Cool, man. Don't take too long in the cabin, it's already 6:45." Leo quirked an eyebrow and winked. Percy chuckled and opened his mouth to add to the hidden message, but before a sound escaped his lips, Jason shut the door on their unwelcome faces.

"Jason?" Piper's quiet voice, still filled with sleep, reached his ears. He turned to see her sitting up in bed with the covers around her waist, yawning adorably. "Who was that?"

"Leo and Percy," he responded, walking over to the bed and leaning down to drop a sweet kiss to her lips. "They said we have to be down by the van by 7:30." He sat down next to her.

"Hmm." She blinked at him sleepily, and even though her hair was in knots and all over the place and she had just woken up, she looked gorgeous. Stunning. "What are you smiling at?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing," Jason said, but couldn't control it when he unconsciously tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned against his lips when he flicked his tongue against hers, and Jason smiled into the kiss. Unfortunately, she soon pulled away. "C'mon, you sap. It's already seven, and we're sitting here making out?" She scolded him, as if it was his fault she looked so irresistible in the mornings. He tried not to look in order to avoid his imagination from running wild when she pushed off from the bed and stretched, reaching her arms to the ceiling and arching her back her with her back to him, then bent down to scoop up his T-shirt, which had been hastily discarded and dropped to the floor last night. She pulled it over her head. It reached about halfway down her bare thighs for her.

"Jason, get up and check that we got everything in the bags," she ordered as she strolled into the toilet.

"I checked last night," Jason groaned and turned over to stuff his face into the pillow underneath his head. It was way too early to be up, and Piper expected him to actually _double check_ stuff? She always overestimated his capabilities in the morning just because he was the early bird between the two of them.

He turned his head so his cheek pressed against the cool fabric, and stared at the open bathroom door. Piper walked out with a toothbrush in her mouth, and began rummaging about in the closet for something to wear. Jason's breath caught in his throat when she pulled out a sky blue bikini top and shimmied out of his shirt. She wrapped the top around her naked chest, and jumped when she felt Jason's warm hands on her back, tying the straps for her. Even though she was turned away from him, he saw her cheekbones were lifted up in a smirk as she pulled on a slip - off shoulder green top and a pair of black loose shorts which reached just under her butt.

And yeah, if Piper went to the beach dressed like this, maybe waking up early was worth it.

-oOo-

The ride to Montauk was filled with laughter and a couple of hyper teenage demigods (plus one mortal) screaming along to wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus. There were only about eight of them, with all of the seven including Nico and Rachel, so it wasn't a tight fit in the van.

Piper deliberately screamed along to _Shake It Off_ by Taylor Swift way off tune, just to annoy Annabeth who sat shotgun in the front next to Percy, and was hunched over with her hands clasped over her ears.

"Piper, SHUT UP!" she screamed, but instead Piper began to screech the lyrics even louder, and soon Leo joined her.

"I NEVER MISS A BEAT," they both screamed in harmony. Leo banged his hand hard on the seat behind Jason.

"LEO VALDEZ I SWEAR TO GODS I WILL _FUCKING_ -" Annabeth looked about ready to slaughter them.

"BUT I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, I SHAKE IT OFF!" Piper and Leo simultaneously threw their hands in the air.

"YEAH, YOU CAN SHAKE YOURSELF RIGHT OFF THE VAN, YOU BITCHES!"

Everyone laughed as Annabeth hit her head against the dashboard in frustration, and Percy cautiously patted the back of her head, as if he was trying to comfort her but he was scared that she might launch herself at him.

 _"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive,"_ the radio blared out the voice of Adam Levine.

"JUST LIKE ANIMALS, ANIMALS, LIKE ANIMALS, MALS!"

When they finally rolled to a stop just off the sand of the beach, Annabeth practically shoved the door open with so much force she could have broken it right off its hinges. She collapsed out of her seat and onto the ground in relief. Jason wouldn't be surprised if she started kissing the ground. Hazel's wrist was swollen from fanning herself too much over the vulgar lyrics to which some of the demigods were singing along to.

Piper, on the other hand, leaped out of the van and onto the sidewalk, her face an expression of pure elation. Other than Jason's prime reason of wanting to go to the beach with Piper at his side, he also greatly enjoyed it because Piper completely changed at the sight of the sparkling ocean and the warm, white sand. A more childish, fun loving and carefree demeanour rose to the surface, and all of her worries were left behind in the van as she rushed to the back of the vehicle, pulled open the trunk and yanked out her black and florescent yellow skateboard- a present from Jason for her 16th birthday once he discovered that it was a hidden hobby of hers. He was surprised that it had lasted longer than a year.

After coming here so many times, they all had a full routine planned out by now. Percy was always the first in the water- he would grab his skateboard, toss it in the sand, strip off his shirt then give a loud battle cry and dive straight into the sparkling liquid which gleamed in the morning sun and screamed _HOME_ to him. Piper would follow him and would drop the skateboard right next to his, then would shimmy out of her clothes that give Jason such a gorgeous view that he would immediately be reminded of the main reason he wanted to come in the first place.

However, unlike Percy, Piper would spend some time standing right at the edge of the water, allowing the cool waves to roll over her toes and the wind to push her hair behind her.

Leo would also ditch the others, dragging Calypso with him, and would run out to the sea screaming like Tarzan and beating his chest. Once those four slackers had abandoned them, the others would be left to get the remaining items from the trunk to haul them over to a spot on the sand- there were three baskets of full of food, there were mats to roll out, a couple of umbrellas to set up and there were each of their personal bags carrying towels and sunscreen.

Annabeth, Frank and Jason would roll out the mats and place the baskets of food and bags on them, while Rachel, Nico and Hazel would _attempt_ to set up the umbrellas, but would never actually succeed until Annabeth screamed at them and instructed them on how to properly do it.

Of course, it was at the moment that Percy realised their tiny camp was already set up that he decided to walk up to them, leaving Piper, Leo and Calypso to splash each other in the water. It was totally a coincidence that he showed up at the exact moment Annabeth was about to pull her clothes off. Jason and Rachel turned away from the scene with hidden smiles aware of what was coming, while Nico, who sat under one of the umbrellas in the shade wearing sunglasses along with a gloomy, brooding expression, would scowl and drag his umbrella to a place further away from the couple, disgruntledly grumbling under his breath that it would have been better to stay back at Camp with Will. Frank and Hazel had already run down to join Piper, Calypso and Leo in their splash fest.

Percy was gazing at Annabeth in complete awe, not even attempting to hide his expression of temptation towards her as she pulled her shorts off. His eyes raked down her legs and back up, and then Annabeth would turn around and Percy's eyes promptly zeroed in on her ass. It's not like he got the chance to stare at it a lot, and he was an eighteen year old guy, so sue him for liking to stare at his girlfriend's butt. Especially if that girlfriend was Annabeth.

"Unzip me?" Annabeth asked sweetly, and Percy was immediately pulled out of his reverie.

"You know, you could have just said undress me." He smirked

Annabeth affectionately rolled her grey eyes as Percy slowly dragged the zip of her shirt down, and reply with a, "but I simply asked you to pull the zip down."

"So technically, undress you."

"Just shut up, seaweed brain."

Percy chuckled, and helped her out of her shirt. When she turned around to face him, she could literally see his pupils dilate. She lightly smacked his chest.

"You idiot. Don't look at me like that in public," she reprimanded him. But she was smiling.

"Right," Percy said and blushed, having the decency to look a little sheepish. But the expression disappeared as soon as he saw Annabeth plop down onto the mat in front of him, and pull a book out of her bag.

"Annabeth, what the hell are you doing?"

She stretched out on the ground in front of him, and if _holy shit_ that didn't drive him mad, what she said next definitely did. "Reading. Duh."

"But Annabeth," he whined. "We're at the beach."

"Yes, and I'm sure the only reason you even wanted to come was so that you can stare at me in a bikini. You can do that while I'm reading.

"You're so boring," Percy moaned sadly. "I'm bored." Pause. "Besides, I like gazing at you in a bikini when you're _standing_. Preferably in sea. Underwater. In a bubble."

"Yeah, we all don't always get what we want, seaweed brain."

"Ugh, fine. Stay here all alone then." And Percy stalked off back towards the sea. But that wasn't the case for long, for the next thing the whole beach probably knew was that an enraged, rabid looking Annabeth was chasing a terrified Percy everywhere, screaming at him for dousing herself and her book in water. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, JACKSON?! HUH?! WELL, I DON'T SEE WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS SHIT-" Yeah, everyone decided it was probably best to tune out then.

They all spent the whole morning swimming and splashing, until noon when Piper challenged a pretty shaken up Percy (a close encounter with death at the hands of Annabeth Chase did that to you) to a skateboard challenge along the biking track which ran through the beach. Jason mentally shuddered but managed to not look like much of a pervert when she skated down the lane, wearing only her shorts and bikini top, chocolate skin glistening with water droplets and her hair flying behind her. With her face screwed up adorably in concentration and her knees slightly bent, she looked better than any goddess in Jason's eyes.

Leo nudged him while they all watched the race. "You got it _bad_ , man." Jason cracked a smile, and responded with an easy, "Well, it's not like you haven't been staring at Caly the whole morning." Yep, that just Leo up.

The rest of the day was spent with Hazel manipulating the mist so that none of the few mortals around could see as Jason repeatedly lifted Piper high into the air then dropped her further into the water as she shrieked in pleasure. Then Percy would cause the water to carry her back to shore. "Again, again!" She screamed like child, making Jason laugh at her antics. He summoned a tiny hurricane to lift Piper, Leo, Calypso, Rachel and Hazel up into the air, making them spin and laughing as he heard their shouts and squeals of delight. Both Percy and Annabeth had disappeared into the sea some time ago and hadn't resurfaced for a while now.

It wasn't long after that Jason just couldn't resist anymore and dragged Piper behind one of the wooden cabins on the beach and they held a pretty steamy make out session until Leo found them.

-oOo-

Just as the sun was beginning to set, Leo lit a campfire while they all sat around and munched on cakes, sandwiches and biscuits, their faces illuminated by the orange glow of the fire with the soft sounds of the ocean against their eardrums. They recalled the happier memories of their previous quests. The time when Frank managed to escape Chinese handcuffs by turning into an iguana, or when Annabeth deliberately dropped her dagger into the creek so Percy could come save them, or Percy and Annabeth's dramatic reunion In New Rome. Rachel Dare relayed how Percy and Annabeth's relationship was like before they started dating, and how much they used to fight and bicker. ("It's like they haven't changed," Leo helpfully commented, earning a smack on the back of the head from Annabeth.) Leo, Jason and Piper told everyone about the time when Buford the Table got loose in the forest, and the three were forced to go on a quest to find it.

Piper literally had tears streaming down her face from laughter by the time Leo- damn Leo- decided to say, "Remember the time when Hazel asked Jason what the hickeys on his neck were?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jason said defensively.

"Oh, really?" Piper scoffed through tears. "I can vaguely recall someone moaning in his sleep and telling me to not stop."

"Well, how is it my fault your tongue is so talented?!"

Leo, who was drinking from a bottle of orange juice, spewed all of the ground in front of him. Calypso collapsed onto the sand behind her, and Percy and Annabeth were clinging to each other, struggling to remain upright. Frank had his head buried in his arms and his shoulders were shaking, while Hazel looked immensely confused from her spot next to him. Rachel was pretty much unconscious by now, and even Nico cracked a small smile.

Piper finally managed to regain a hold of herself, and said through helpless giggles, "Well, they do say the tongue is sharper than the sword." She pulled herself up and looked Jason straight in the eye. "I guess it could go both ways." She winked at him and he began to blush brightly, and they all pretty much lost it again.

Soon, they all grew quiet, exhausted after the events of the day. They were all silently looking up and making out constellations in the sky, occasionally commenting on a specific star or pattern, with the exception of Percy and Annabeth.

As Jason watched Percy shamelessly staring at Annabeth as she finally got the chance to read her spare book (for emergencies, she insisted, then sent Percy a hard, bone trembling glare), he felt Piper lace her soft, warm fingers into his. He turned to look at her sitting next to him, and he was certain she had never looked more beautiful, her face and dazzling kaleidoscope eyes face alight with excitement and happiness. Her eyes continuously changed colour in the fire light, and her still wet hair glistened. The shadows danced across her bare stomach and crossed legs.

"Look," she said quietly, nudging Jason and nodding towards Percy and Annabeth. They both sat with their back to the ocean. Percy was looking at Annabeth with so much concentration and devotion that he hadn't noticed a huge wave was slowly rising up behind him. Jason was pretty sure what his thoughts were revolving around now. He smirked at Piper.

"Uh, Percy..." Frank began as the wave behind the duo slowly grew bigger.

"Shush," Leo elbowed Frank sharply and sent him a glare, shutting him up. They all watched while Percy and Annabeth were still oblivious to what was happening- Annabeth too absorbed in her book, and Percy too absorbed in her.

The wave grew colossal, until it towered at a huge height over all of them.

It wasn't until Percy finally sighed and leant forward to kiss Annabeth's cheek did the wave finally fall.

Through the water streaming down Jason's face and closed eyelids, he heard Annabeth shriek in shock. When he finally managed to clear the water out of his eyes, he opens his eyes to see Annabeth sitting across from him with her mouth wide open in astonishment. Her face looked ghostly in the moonlight, since the fire had been doused by the water. Slowly, she pulled her jaw up and stared down at her wet book as we all held our breaths. Then she turned her head at a torturously slow to look at the eighteen year old boy sitting next to her, and just stared at him for a couple of seconds.

Percy sat with his eyes wide open and filled with horror. He looked as if he was about ready to run at any second. He shot off of the sandy ground and began to sprint just as soon as Annabeth opened her mouth.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU MORON YOU IDIOT YOU PSYCHO YOU STUPID-"

They all howled with laughter as Leo relit the fire so they all could finish toasting their marshmallows.

-oOo-

On the way home that night, Piper passed out curled against his shoulder. He tenderly kissed her forehead and pulled off his jacket to cover her with it.

As the van reached the camp, his friends began to trail off to their respective cabins, some in pairs and some alone. Since Piper looked so undeniably peaceful as she slept, Jason decided not to wake her but picked her up bridal style instead and carried her to his cabin, kicking the door shut behind him. Gently setting her down in the bed, he pulled the covers over her body and tucked her in. Quickly, he pulled off his shirt and changed his shorts before slipping into bed with her.

"Jason?" Her voice sounded heavy and drowsy.

"Hmm?"

Turning on her side to face him, she kept one hand under her cheek and she wrapped the other around his bare waist. "Today was fun."

"Yeah." He yawned. "We haven't done something like that in a while. But it was tiring."

"Hmm. In that case, don't you think it would be better if I just wore that bikini and walked around the cabin in that? It would serve the same purpose, and would save us a whole lot of trouble, huh?"

He lay gaping at her in the moonlight streaming through the windows as she smirked slyly at him, and turned so her back was to him and her butt was pressed against his pelvis. Honestly, this girl would be the death of him.

-oOo-

 **Liked it? No? That's okay, drop a review anyways. ;)**

 **It wasn't too suggestive or anything, was it? Coz I seriously suck at this stuff. Imagine if anyone ever asked me to do smut, I would just be like WHAT DAFUQ AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.**

 **I hope at least one of you cracked a smile at any of the jokes in this, but unlikely. Eh.**

 **So yes, love you guys.**


End file.
